Nightmare
by Kira-ler
Summary: Un grito se escucho en la mansión Phantomhive, algo raro ya que los gritos solían ser de molestia o frustración y escucharse a plena hora del día. En una de las habitaciones el joven conde se incorporaba en su lujosa cama, con la respiración agitada, el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente y su cuerpo bañado en sudor.


Este era un regalo para _NaoBezariuz _de parte de su "hermana gemela mayor/menor" , hace ya casi un mes fue su cumpleaños pero aproveche para publicarlo en San Valentin.

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece D':**__

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Nightmare**_

Un grito se escucho en la mansión Phantomhive, algo raro ya que los gritos solían ser de molestia o frustración y escucharse a plena hora del día. En una de las habitaciones el joven conde se incorporaba en su lujosa cama, con la respiración agitada, el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente y su cuerpo bañado en sudor. Con sus ojos azules inspecciono cuidadosamente la habitación sumida en la oscuridad, intento tranquilizarse pero estar en esa oscuridad no le ayudaba en nada. Escucho pasos provenientes detrás de la puerta de su habitación, Ciel no pudo evitar soltar un suave gemido de terror.

Si, CielPhantomhive, el Perro Protector de la Reina tenía miedo.

La puerta se abría lentamente y una luz entraba a la habitación, ahí con una vela en sus manos se encontraba Sebastian, su fiel demonio-mayordomo del pequeño Conde.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Bocchan?- el demonio ilumino varias velas de la habitación y se posicionó junto a su amo, le había preocupado el grito del pequeño niño.

-Yo…Si, solo fue una pesadilla- Ciel se tranquilizo un poco, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos podía sentir el miedo, la desesperación y la frustración de ese pobre hombre, en sus sueños él era el que corría por los pasillos de ese tenebroso castillo, escapaba y se escondía de ese asqueroso humanoide o lo que sea que haya sido esa grotesca criatura.

-¿Tiene pesadillas con el caso del Castillo Brenenburg?- Inquirió el mayordomo, su amo había estado muy extraño desde que dieron por finalizado el caso pero, a pesar de todo Ciel aun conservaba el diario de Daniel de Mayfair. Observo como su Bocchan dudaba sobre que actitud y respuesta debía de dar, a veces podía ser demasiado orgulloso el niño.

-Si.- Esa respuesta sorprendió al mayordomo pero, al mismo tiempo se sintió satisfecho al ver a su orgulloso amo dando esa imagen tan débil y necesitada de consuelo.

-Bocchan, destruí ese demoniaco Castillo junto con esos asquerosos monstruos y me asegure que ninguno quedara con vida. No volverán a dañar a nadie- poso sus manos sobre las calientes mejillas de su pequeño, tan suaves. Como era de esperarse, el menor quito la mano del oji carmín dando un manotazo, pero eso no quitaba el sonrojo en su blanco rostro.

-Tsk, no tomes tanta confianza. Recuerda tu lugar, demonio- Abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche situada junto a su cama y saco un diario de portada negra, las hojas estaban maltratadas y debía tener cuidado de que las hojas sueltas no cayeran al piso- Este diario contiene la verdad sobre el Barón Alexander Brenenburg y todos sus crímenes. Además de que demuestra la inocencia de Daniel de Mayfair al ser controlado por este hombre-

-Asi que es eso? Suena con monstruos, los rituales y todas esas personas agonizantes- se acomodo en la cama junto a Ciel y le abrazo fuertemente- Yo nunca dejare que algo así le pase Bocchan- el pequeño se estremeció al escuchar la sensual voz de su demonio- Aun en la oscuridad yo siempre estaré ahí…Ciel- lamio el lóbulo del pequeño noble, quería enloquecerlo, verlo sumiso, pidiéndole mas y gimiendo su nombre.

-S…suéltame, Sebastian- El demonio había cambiado de posición, ahora Ciel estaba debajo de el y el mayordomo sobre el sosteniendo sus finas muñecas.

-Si quiere que lo suelte, ordénelo- su mano se había colado por la bata/camisa del oji azul mientras que lamia y mordía su blanco cuello.

Ciel se encontraba en una encrucijada, por un lado podía ordenarle que se detuviera y luego burlarse de él, era una opción muy tentadora. O por otro lado podía dejarle seguir y sucumbirse en el deseo y la lujuria, ambos sabían que desde la vez en que mando a los atolondrados sirvientes a tomarle la foto su relación había cambiado. El demonio demoraba más tiempo en vestir, bañar y abrochar la pijama de su joven amo, sin contar los toqueteos, miradas y sonrojos (estos últimos por parte del humano). Finalmente tomo su decisión.

-Sebastian- el demonio dejo su cuello en paz y espero a su siguiente orden- te ordeno que hoy duermas conmigo y me hagas olvidar mis pesadillas- Sebatian sonrió con malicia, por fin había conseguido a su conde.

-Yes, my lord-

Sebastian siguió atacando el blanco cuello de su conde, dejando unas marcas que tardarían un buen tiempo en desaparecer, se alejo y posteriormente beso los virginales labios del niño. Empezó con ternura debido a la falta de experiencia de Ciel, pero al paso de los segundos se convirtió en un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria. La lengua del oji rubí se adentraba en la cavidad bucal del conde, primero inspeccionando la zona para después empezar una danza con la lengua de su amante.

Ciel gimió al sentir una de las manos del azabache pellizcando y acariciando sus tetillas, a este paso no creía poder soportar mucho, eso y tomando en cuenta la prominente erección del mayor. El mayordomo se separo para deleitarse con la imagen tan apetitosa de su amo con sus mejillas encendidas.

-Le hare olvidar, bocchan-se acerco al pecho del peliazul y empezó a lamer y morder la tetilla derecha y la otra eran acariciada por las manos del demonio.

-Se…Sebastian! Ah!- gimió de placer el conde, llevo sus pequeñas y finas manos a los hombros del otro para verse en la tarea de desvestirle, entre gemidos lo fue consiguiendo hasta que el mayordomo solo quedo en sus pantalones.

Sebastian se dio cuenta de lo desatendida que había dejado la boca de su pequeño amante, entre besos terminaron de desvestirse quedando ambos desnudos en la cama. La temperatura en la gran habitación habia aumentado, el demonio tomo las finas y cremosas piernas de Ciel y las posiciono sobre sus hombros dejando expuesta la entrada del pequeño, lamio tres de sus dedos lubricándolos bien para evitarle tanto dolor al pequeñín orgulloso al momento de la preparación. Lentamente introdujo sus dedos en la virginal entrada, el conde soltó un grito de dolor, se sentía raro por tener ese dedo intruso en su ano.

-Al principio te dolerá pero, luego me suplicaras por más- metió el segundo dedo haciendo como tijeras.

-Tsk, su-ah! Suenas- le reto, aun sentía dolor pero había disminuido en comparación con al principio.

El mayordomo demoniaco metió el tercer dedo y siguió moviéndolos, quería asegurarse de que el menor disfrutara y no se quejara por el dolor. Cuando considero que ya estaba bien preparado metió su gran miembro con delicadeza, Ciel gemía de dolor, una cosa eran unos largos y finos dedos y otra un miembro muy bien dotado como el de Sebastian. A los minutos el dolor desapareció y empezó a sentir una extraña necesidad de sentir más el sexo del otro.

-Ah!Se..sebastian! Mas!- Ciel estaba ciego por la lujuria y la pasión, quería sentirlo más, que lo penetrara una y otra vez tocando su punto G.

Sebastian observo a su amo, con los ojos nublados y cristalinos por la pasión y el deseo, sonrió con malicia para empezar a penetrarle de forma frenética mientras que con su mano derecha masturbaba al oji azul. No solo tendría su alma, también su cuerpo.

Siguió penetrándole, la habitación se volvía mas calurosa y el sudor recorría sus cuerpos, se llenaba de gemidos, promesas, palabras de amor y el nombre del otro. Finalmente el demonio derramo su semilla en el interior del menor, mientras que este mancho sus vientres con su semen, se dieron un último beso con sabor a "Te amo", para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Este fue mi primer fanfic de Kuroshitsuji y apenas estoy empezando a hacer lemmons, espero que les haya gustado.

Feliz Demonio! Digo….ah…como dicen ustedes mortales? Ah! Feliz día de San Valentín!


End file.
